Infant support seats are well known and among those are bouncers, configured for supporting an infant at a reclining or upright position, or at intermediate positions, whilst capable of rocking/bouncing for imparting a soothing effect to the infant.
One example is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20040217643 relating to an infant seat, and in particular, to an infant seat that provides a stable, enhanced seating position for an infant and includes a sensory stimulus unit with a slide switch that, when actuated, effectuates a change in visual appearance of the stimulus unit and a corresponding change in the sensory output.
Another example is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20120235450, directed to an infant seat comprising an upper torso support, a lower torso support pivotally articulated to the upper torso support and a seat supporting structure; at least one of the upper torso support or the lower torso support is pivotally articulated to the seat supporting structure, the seat further comprising a converting mechanism for converting the seat between at least an angular position in which the upper torso support is inclined with respect to the lower torso support, and a planar position in which the upper torso support and the lower torso support are substantially co-planar.